Lucid Dreaming
by lightning-scars
Summary: Draco is lonely. His insomnia is affecting his intimacy and relationships which is difficult when you want to settle down. Hermione is hurt. Her recent separation from Ron has left her feeling angry and confused. When these two meet again in unusual circumstances they learn that overcoming their differences is going to be harder than they first thought.
1. In Which Draco Strikes Out

**A/N: So this is my first fanfic in a very long time. I haven't uploaded anything online for quite some time. This is an idea that I've been mulling over for a while and I really love Dramione so I decided to share this with the world and maybe start some more stories? I'm not sure to be honest. Don't be mean - I haven't uploaded in a long time so I am a little rusty! Thanks for clicking on this story and I really hope you enjoy it! **

Draco lay perfectly still. He closed his eyes and concentrated on nothing but his slow, rhythmic breathing. In and out. In and out. He felt like he was floating. His back flat against the bed, he could feel the Egyptian cotton bed sheets on the small of his naked back. Creating a bubble around him, Draco tried to block out all the exterior noises that were keeping him awake: the silver rain pelting on the street outside that shattered on the street like bullets, the cadenced ticking of the old clock that was placed on his mantle piece, the light snores of the woman who lay next to him.

Ever since Draco was a little boy, he'd had trouble with sleeping. It wasn't that he was an insomniac. He got to sleep eventually. It just took some time. His parents had taken him to see a sleep doctor when he was seven who told him that he should calm his mind before going to sleep. He tried reading but he could never find any books he liked. He tried counting sheep but it all seemed pointless to him. The only thing that seemed to help Draco go to sleep was pure silence. He was deathly worried about going to Hogwarts; he dreaded the summer leading up to it. When finally it came, Narcissa bought Draco earplugs and packed them deep inside his trunk under all his robes so the other boys wouldn't find them and make fun of him. Every night he was at Hogwarts he used these earplugs and he found sleeping was easy. The boys never found out.

After Hogwarts, Draco got a job in the ministry and soon became one of the most affluent and wealthy wizards in the whole of England. However successful he became, Draco could not shake his sleeping difficulties. Draco got his first proper girlfriend when he was twenty years old. He'd had flings in school but, as teenage relationships do, they were fast and never amounted to anything. They certainly never amounted to anything where sleeping in the same bed was necessary. Draco met Regina Porum at work. He was in the lift. She was new and lost. He helped her find her way and as a thank you, she took him out to dinner. They were together for a year.

They first slept together two weeks into their relationship. After a date, Draco took Regina back to his London apartment where they had a wonderful, candlelit evening. Draco had never been in very good physical health. He wasn't fat but he wasn't fit. He ate right but never did any exercise. Going up stairs took the breath out of him and he was very thankful that the ministry had lifts. Because of his unfit condition, he was fatigued after his 'work out' and slept easily with Regina cuddled into his side. Other times, however, it was a trial. Even earplugs didn't seem to work for Draco. He didn't like to sleep with someone in such close proximity to him.

This is why Draco and Regina broke up. Embarrassed by his inability to get a good night's sleep unless he and Regina had physically slept together, Draco broke it off. He was tired at work and for some reason, couldn't tell the person he was most intimate with of his most intimate issues. Thus, Draco started to sleep around. He'd go to girls' houses, sleep with them and then leave before he actually had to _sleep_ with them. He'd give a fake name, Ronald Weasley, and bolt just after the woman fell asleep.

Draco wasn't happy. As a male, he told himself, he had needs and this was natural. Lots of men did this. He knew he was lying to himself. One year, on the 1st of September, Draco passed through the barrier at King's Cross station and watched his fellow classmates send their children off to Hogwarts. Scowling, he watched as his sworn enemy, Harry Potter, kissed his sons and daughter on the top of their heads and sent them off to school, his arm around the shoulders of his beaming, loving wife. Draco sighed. He didn't like Harry Potter, not one bit, but he couldn't help but want what Harry had. A wife and family.

Every year, Draco went back. Until one year, he noticed a change. Hermione Granger stood alone waving off her children. She was married to Ron Weasley, as far as Draco knew. He'd seen them together every other time he'd been here. But not today. He hung back in the shadows as the scarlet engine of the Hogwarts Express chugged out of the station and waited as all the parents filed out of the station and through the barrier. Hermione strolled quickly past Draco but he caught her wrist as she walked past and pulled her back into the shadows.

"Malfoy?" She hissed, "What are you doing here?"

"That's neither here nor there," Draco retorted, "Where's Weasley?"

"Not that it's any of your business but Ronald and I are separated," Hermione said indignantly, her lips pressed into a thin line.

"Sorry to hear that," Draco murmured.

Hermione looked around awkwardly. Draco had remembered her hair to be a wild, tangled mess but now it was shorter, shoulder length. She was in her early thirties like Draco was and there were thin lines by her eyes but that was the only immediate sign of aging. Otherwise, her milky skin looked healthy and her freckles had faded.

"Yes, well… We wanted different things," Hermione said, quietly. Draco could tell she was expecting a malicious comment from him, maybe aimed at the fact she was muggleborn or maybe she was hoping he'd make a malicious comment about Ron. Perhaps that's what she wanted to hear.

"That's never good... Not in a relationship," Draco rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"And what do you know about relationships? Last I heard you were a serial shagger," Hermione snapped. He hands were placed on her hips, which jutted to one side.

"I was in a relationship once. The same amount of times you've been in a relationship, I believe, Granger," Draco smirked, "You jumped straight in there and married your childhood sweetheart. Never gave anyone else a second look."

Hermione scoffed, "Excuse me but who asked you to comment on my love life? I have enough going on without you calling me stupid."

"I'm not calling you stupid, Granger. Actually, quite the contrary. You're too smart. You married the safe option. You set yourself up for life. I bet Weasley is still totally in love with you. I bet he's crying his eyes out because his dream woman left him. I bet you went for him because you knew he would never hurt you or leave you because you're way out of his league. Poor, pathetic Weaselbee," Draco smirked. Hermione bit back a smile. Maybe rude remarks about Ron was exactly what she was after, "I'm right, aren't I?" Draco asked, studying Hermione's facial expressions really carefully.

Hermione shrugged playfully and then, without saying a word, turned her back on Draco and sauntered off. Draco watched her leave. He couldn't help but feel satisfied by that exchange. And he had no idea why.

Two weeks later Draco sat in the Leaky Cauldron slurping his third butter beer loudly while he sat alone mulling over some work he'd been procrastinating for the entire weekend. The pleasant Sunday afternoon was slowly being replaced by the dusk; darkness slowly creeping over the sky. Draco watched the sun set as he stared out of the window, finishing off his third butter beer. Slamming the goblet down on the table, Draco's eyes returned to his work. He was almost done. Just a few more pages to look over and then he could go home and at least try to have a good night's sleep before he needed to be in work tomorrow. Draco preferred to do work in public places. His house was lonely and cold. He liked having people around even if he didn't interact with them. It was strange - ever since Draco had talked to Hermione Granger on Platform 9 3/4 he really hadn't wanted to be alone.

A silver goblet slammed down on the table next to Draco, it's golden contents splashing on the table. "I didn't order this," Draco said, looking up at the barmaid who had served it to him.

"I know," She said dryly. Her hair was dishwater blonde and her eyes were grey. She could have been beautiful but her lines by her eyes made her look tired and she hunched over when she walked, "It's from the lady." The barmaid gestured to a woman sat at the bar who was sipping pumpkin juice through a straw while eyeing Draco. She giggled and aimed a small, shy wave in his direction. Sighing, the barmaid walked away, trying to straighten her back by pushing her shoulders out and back.

This was almost too easy. Draco's work was nearly done. He'd have to part with a few galleons to buy the girl at the bar a drink but apart from that he'd barely have to do anything else. The girl at the bar bit her glossy lip as Draco watched her. It was clear she was up for it. A few flirty jokes, some subtle touches, a few more drinks and they'd be on the way back to her place where Draco would get what he wanted and then be home free. Nights like these were what Draco Malfoy lived for. Hastily, Draco gathered up his papers, slipped them into his black leather briefcase and crossed the room to where the girl was sat. She was younger than Draco. He could see that visibly. Her eyes shone green and her hair was thin, long, white gold and glossy. She wore deep purple clothing and her eyeliner was very dark, making the green of her eyes stand out even more than it usually would.

"Ron Weasley," Draco smiled, turning on the charm (and using his fake name), "Thank you for the drink." He took her soft, manicured hand and kissed it lightly, showing his appreciation.

"Tallulah Ross," The girl took her hand back and smiled from under her eyelashes at Draco. She was poised perfectly on a bar stool. Everything about her seemed so effortless and easy. Tallulah would not be a hard girl to seduce.

"Tallulah," Draco repeated, "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

Immediately, Tallulah burst into a fit of giggles and bit her lip. She looked up at Draco who hadn't sat down and was still standing over her. Draco wasn't fond of gigglers. It was hard to make conversation and even though he'd never probably see Tallulah again, he wanted to have fun getting what he wanted.

Draco talked to Tallulah for a while before Hermione walked in. It had started to rain outside so Hermione's hair was dripping and she just wanted a warm drink in her system. She sauntered up to the bar, looking rather like a drowned rat. That's when she saw Draco, leaning against the bar trying to win over some blonde bimbo. Hermione cringed. That poor, poor girl. She had no idea what she was getting into. She had no idea who she was dealing with.

"Draco Malfoy?" Hermione walked up to him and she saw him turn, his blonde her flopped over his eyes and he had to move it back into place, "Draco?"

"Oh. Shit." Draco muttered under his breath.

"Sorry ma'am; I think you're confused. This isn't Draco Malfoy. This is Ron Weasley," Tallulah chirped.

Amusement shone in Hermione's eyes. "Oh! Of course! Sorry _Ron_! I just haven't seen you in so long. Not after you slept with me and then never called me again."

"What?" Tallulah looked at Draco quickly, "You did this to her?"

Draco glared at Hermione. She winked in return as Draco seethed, "No... No I didn't. She's just being-"

"Oh no, I am pretty sure you did. You did the same thing to three or four of my friends as well. In fact, there's a club. The attendance is quite high. I can't wait for you to join us... Sorry, I didn't quite catch your name," Hermione looked over at Tallulah expectantly.

"It's Tallulah. You know Ron, I think I'm going to get going. But it was... interesting to meet you," Tallulah gathered her things and bustled towards the door. Once the door had closed, Draco whipped around to face Hermione who was in stitches.

"A club? Really, Granger? A fucking club?" Draco was fuming. His face had turned a very intense shade of purple and his eyes were bloodshot and angry.

"Ron? Really, Malfoy? I'm surprised you even use a fake name but using Ron's name?" Hermione wiped a tear of laughter from her cheek with the back of her hand. She hadn't laughed like this since before her and Ron were separated. She felt liberated like a giant weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Maybe muggles have a point. Maybe laughter is the best medicine.

"You're a bitch, Hermione Granger. A cold-hearted bitch," Draco snapped.

"Cold-hearted? That's rich coming from you. You are incapable of loving it seems. All you can do is fuck mindlessly," Hermione retorted. Draco snorted at her response. How dare she? She had no idea what Draco was going through on the inside. His eternal struggle with sleep, "I saved that poor girl from feeling used and unwanted. Do you know what it's like to wake up after sleeping with someone only to realise they've left you? You feel inadequate, unloved... They don't leave a number or a note. It's as if they never existed."

"Like you know, you've only ever slept with one person. And that person was Ron Weasley," Draco spat.

"You don't know my whole life Draco, so stop pretending that you do," Hermione yelled. People started to look around now, wondering what all the commotion was about, "In fact, you have no idea."


	2. In Which Ron Gets Mad

**A/N: Wow! Thanks so much for the amazing response to chapter one of this! It was really unexpected. Sorry this starts on such a sour note. I promise it does improve as the chapter goes on. It's kind of sad sinking the Romione ship as I love Romione. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. It was really tricky to write in places but I am enjoying writing it! Sorry if updates are a little sparse these days. I have exams all this week and then on pretty much every day for the next month so I am kind of nervous and having to knuckle down and do some hard school work so as soon as exams are over (13th of June) I will be able to update much more. **

"_Hermione! _Please! Let me in!"

Hermione leaned against the door that Ron was pounding on - her face wet with her own tears. Loud, shaking sobs escaped her lips as she buried her saturated face in her hands. She shrank down and tucked her knees up to her chest. She knew upstairs her beautiful, innocent children would be sleeping. They had no idea what was going on. They didn't know what their mother and father were going through. Hermione and Ron had sat them down a few weeks ago reluctantly and told them that they were going to spend some time apart from each other and they'd live with Hermione at home but they'd get to see Ron at weekends and on special occasions. They understood - they knew mummies and daddies sometimes didn't get on. Some of their friends had divorced parents. It was normal these days.

Tonight, Hermione felt worse than she ever had in her entire life. Ron and her agreed that their separation was temporary when they first discussed it. But Hermione didn't want to go back to how she was. Constantly tidying up after Ron; cleaning up his messes and treating him like another one of her children. She loved Ron. But the passion of their relationship died out after their marriage and Hermione couldn't help thinking that she wanted something more than Ron. Tonight, Hermione had told Ron that she wanted to file for divorce.

"_Hermione... Please..." _Ron whispered through the crack in the door. His voice was desperate and raspy.

Hermione stood up and opened the latch on the door. Ron got up from where he'd been sat on the front porch. His face was red and blotchy from crying. Hermione thought he looked terrible. Although, she probably didn't look great. Her eyes were puffy and her cheeks were stained black from her running mascara. "I'm so sorry, Ron."

"Please, Hermione... Give me another chance. I'm in love with you. I am so in love with you. You're my best friend, the mother of my children... You're everything to me Hermione. Please. I can change. You know I can change. You can break my heart like this. I..." Ron cut himself off by his own sobbing. Hermione pulled him into a forceful hug. Sniffing, he rested his head on her shoulder. Hermione couldn't help but feel that this was a metaphor for her life with Ron. She was like a mother; kissing the grazes on his knees and the bumps on his head. She looked after him. It wasn't an equal relationship - the dynamics were all wrong. "I love you," Ron repeated, over and over.

Hermione sighed, "Ron. I am so sorry. I know you don't want this but our marriage isn't working for me. I love you, Ron. I am attracted to you. This is hard for me but I am not getting anything out of our relationship anymore. We married young. We can find other people. Be happy."

Ron didn't say anything. He just cried. And they repeated this conversation over and over. A back and forth of apologies and pleading that never led anywhere.

Blood pounded in Draco's ears. Effortlessly, he weaved around the witches and wizards that ambled down Diagon Alley. He nodded his head at a few people on his way down the narrow street but he couldn't engage in too much conversation. He was trying to get away. It was moments like these when Draco realised his lifestyle of having sex with pretty much any girl who showed him the slightest bit of interest was an issue. He'd just seen one of the girls that he'd recently shagged in Gringotts. He was innocently going about his day. He had to complete some errands and visiting his vault to take out some galleons was one of them. He'd strolled in and there, stood in front of him, was Alice Trott. Although, Draco couldn't really remember her last name. Or her first name for that matter. He just remembered her wild flames of ginger hair and the splash of freckles across her nose. For a second Draco smirked, allowing himself to remember that night's antics. But as she turned around, Draco panicked. He didn't want an awkward confrontation. _Why didn't you call me back? Didn't I mean anything to you? You do know you're an asshole, right? _

It was late September and the weather outside was warm. Well, warm for England anyway. Draco started to break into a sweat as he ran and ran down Diagon Alley. People eyed him suspiciously. He probably did look like a criminal. He just ran, at full speed, away from a bank. Draco didn't have long to wonder about what others thought about him as he veered off into Nocturne Alley. Draco stopped abruptly and took a breather. He really was unfit. Draco did join a gym once but he fucked two of the instructors so had to revoke his membership.

Once Draco had regained his breath he decided it was safe for him to go back out and slip into the Leaky Cauldron for a sneaky drink. It was his go-to place. It was friendly, the butterbeer was reasonably priced and he never usually ran into any old flames in there. But, just in case he were to, he always took the table right in the corner by the window. That evening Draco went to sit down at his table only to find that it was taken. Taken by a familiar face.

"Ron Weasley?" Draco was shocked. It was weird. In the 12 or so years that he'd been out of Hogwarts, he rarely ran into his old school mates. Even though he worked at the Ministry where a fair proportion of his ex-classmates worked, he never really had a proper run in with any of them. Now he'd spoken to Hermione Granger and her soon to be ex-husband within a matter of days. This was beyond a coincidence.

"M-Malfoy?" Ron looked up. His cheeks were scarlet and flushed and his eyes were bloodshot. He looked sleep-deprived. Boy, Draco could sympathize there. When wasn't he sleep deprived? Although, he worked well to hide it. Over the years you get accustomed to such things. Also, a lot of coffee helped.

"What are you doing here?" Draco wasn't sure the tone to take. Granted, he and Weasley hadn't been the best of friends at school but Draco knew the position he was in at the moment. Should he take a caring tone? Would that be too out-of-character.

"I... I don't see how that's any of your business," Ron mumbled. His voice sounded like it was tripping over his tears. It was disjointed.

Draco sighed and took a seat opposite Ron, "Look, Weaselbee, I know we haven't been great friends in the past but I know what you're going through and I'm sorry. No hard feelings?"

Ron grunted in response, "How do you know what I'm going through?"

"Granger told me," Draco said as if it was a stupid question to ask. Although, he then realised that he and Hermione hadn't been living together so therefore Hermione probably wouldn't have told him that she'd seen Draco.

"You've seen Hermione?" Ron questioned. His face turned from red to purple and Draco could visibly see him shaking with anger.

"Yes. She was in here the other night. Completely cock-blocked me." Draco tutted, hoping it would lighten the mood.

"She cock-blocked you? Oh, don't think I'm not aware of the slang these days. I knew she couldn't be divorcing me because of her career and what other reasons she said... You slept with her, didn't you?" Ron growled, his eyes narrowing, "You fucked my wife."

Draco looked mortified as people turned to look at the scene Ron was creating in the corner. "Well, to be fair, she is almost your ex-wife from what I-" Draco was cut off when he noticed Ron start to rise. Maybe joking around wasn't the way to sort things out with Ron after all. "No, Ron. I didn't sleep with Hermione. She stopped me from getting some. Isn't that funny?" Draco was trying desperately to get Ron to calm down. He didn't want to start a bar brawl. The Leaky Cauldron was his refuge. He didn't want to be banned.

"Hilarious," Ron curled his lip. "What else did she say about me?"

"Nothing," Draco said hastily, "Nothing really. Look Ron, I can see you're upset and I get that but please don't make a scene. We're grown men. Not angsty teens anymore." He laughed nervously, "Remember all the good times we had in school? You know... In the third year when your rat turned into a criminal who was allies with my dad... Or that time that Hermione punched me in the face? Great times, huh?"

Humour was Draco's only defense. He wasn't strong or stealthy. He wasn't a super genius. He didn't know _all _the spells. He needed to calm Ron down. And he was doing it the only way he knew how.

"You're a dick," Ron snapped and Draco agreed. Some of his actions were questionable.

"Okay," Draco said as he turned on his heels and walked away. He took a deep breath. It was so hard being the bigger man and taking the high road.

"So that's it then?" Ron shouted across the bar. If people weren't looking before they certainly were now, "You're just going to leave and not defend yourself. Why? Because you feel sorry for me? You've changed, Malfoy."

"It's called growing up, Weasley. You should try it," It really is hard to take the high road. Draco couldn't resist that one swipe.

"_I _should grow up? Isn't that a bit rich? Who's married here? Who has children? Not you. Last time I checked, you'd almost shagged every girl in the northern hemisphere," Ron retorted.

"Not _every _girl. Give or take a few," Draco smirked, "But being married doesn't count if you don't live with them. And where do you live now? With mummy Weaselbee? Or in Potter's attic?" Draco knew his behaviour was slightly unnecessary. But who could resist? It was almost too easy to humiliate Ron in front of all these people and it was something he'd wanted to do properly and since the first year.

Ron's face reddened. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand, "I will crucio you." Gasps arose from the people sat in the bar and Draco raised his eyebrows. This was unexpected.

"You'd crucio me? In a bar full of witnesses? You'd go to Azkaban." Draco was shocked. This had escalated very quickly. Harmless banter had turned to torture threats within a matter of seconds. Draco watched as Ron twiddled his wand in his fingers, rolling it around.

"You heard me," Ron said firmly.

Draco was about to retort, look Weasley look even sillier than he did not but he was stopped when the barmaid grabbed them both by the ear and chucked them out on to the street. Draco dusted himself off and looked over at Ron awkwardly. "You humiliated me in there," Ron grumbled. He decided the fight wasn't worth picking so he turned away from Draco and started off down the street.

But, Draco being Draco had to have the last say. "Hey, if it's any constellation, I didn't sleep with your wife."

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed that. I wanted to update before my exams started. Next update will probably be on Wednesday, so look out for that! Thank you for reading! It was really fun writing the Draco/Ron argument. **


	3. In Which Things Get Hard For Draco

**A/N: Things really start to heat up this chapter, so I hope you like it. Just three more weeks of exams! That's 15 more school days and 13ish exams left! Woo? Thank you for reading and following and favourting and reviewing. It means an awful lot to me. Also, I noticed some mistakes in the last chapter and so when I have time I think I'm going to go back over that. I just haven't had a lot of time of late!**

Draco had been home for half an hour. He still had work to do so he reluctantly sat down at his desk in his living room to do it. He hated the loneliness and the ticking of the clock in the corridor was driving him crazy. He couldn't concentrate. Cringing, he stooped out of the living room and took the batteries out of the clock. He then tried to get back to his work again. Working, however, did not seem to be working for Draco. In a space of twenty minutes he'd gotten up to make himself a cup of tea, gone to the toilet twice and paced the living room a few times. Draco sometimes didn't understand how his brain worked. He couldn't sleep unless it was silent but he couldn't work unless there were people chatting around him. Maybe Draco was just lonely.

This is why it was a relief to hear the doorbell ring forty minutes into his 'work' session. It was a relief but also a shock. Draco never got visitors. He'd lived in his house for nearly five years but the only time the doorbell had ever rung was if Narcissa was dropping off some post that had been delivered to Malfoy Manor instead of to his home in the city by mistake. Draco couldn't understand who would be visiting him. It couldn't be the postman - it was too late for him. He hadn't ordered any food. If it was wizarding mail it would have been sent by owl and owls can't ring doorbells. Two thoughts crossed Draco's mind. It could be Ron wanting to finish what they started at the Leaky Cauldron. This was unlikely as Ron probably had no idea where Draco lived and it would probably be quite hard to track him down. Another thought was that it was his ex-girlfriend, Regina. She was the only other person who had visited here besides Narcissa and Lucius and it definitely wasn't them. They were on a trip this weekend to 'rekindle the romance' as Narcissa had put it in the howler she sent to Draco a week ago, explaining their imminent absence. Draco sighed. He _hoped _it was Regina. He hadn't seen her since they broke up. He had no idea where she was or what she was doing. Maybe she wanted to talk. Draco strode to his front door and swung it open.

"Oh," He said when he saw the face staring back at him wasn't Regina's. or Ron's. Thank god. It was Hermione Granger's.

"Oh? Is that all you can say to me, Draco Malfoy? Oh?" She snapped. Her arms were folded across her stomach. Draco looked around awkwardly.

"How did you know I lived here?" Draco inquired, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"I did some research," Hermione sniffed. God damn the brightest witch of her age, "But no more questions from you. What the hell were you thinking?"

Draco paused. "Um. What?"

"Getting into a fight with Ron! Are you out of your mind?" Hermione pushed past Draco and into his house. Draco shut the door and followed her in. She whipped around to face him, hands on her hips. "You know he's having a rough time! And then you threaten to _crucio _him? In front of a crowded bar? Malfoy... I'm ashamed. You know, after the battle of Hogwarts I thought that you'd left your death eater ways-" Hermione was cut off by Draco's laugh. His loud, throaty laugh.

"Ron told you I threatened to crucio him? Oh, that's funny," Draco chuckled, "Because I believe he was the one who threatened _me _actually."

Hermione was the one to laugh now, "That doesn't sound like Ronald."

"No, it doesn't. I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. And for the record, Granger, inviting yourself into someone's house is very rude and I'd appreciate it if you weren't to do it again. Alright?"

"Don't be so shirty with me, Malfoy. You threatened to crucio my husband!" Hermione retorted.

"_Ex-_husband," Draco corrected, "And I didn't threaten to crucio him. He threatened to crucio me. No wonder you're divorcing him."

Hermione didn't say anything. A look of exasperation crept across her face. "You're unbelievable," She muttered.

"If by unbelievable you mean unbelievably sexy then yes, I suppose I am. But Hermione, I promise you, I'm telling the truth about this whole Ron thing. He's erratic at the moment because of what's going on at home. Surely you get that? I wouldn't threaten to ever crucio someone!" Draco didn't know why he cared so much about what Hermione thought about him. She could think what she wanted. He knew the truth. He didn't have to prove anything.

Hermione murmured something about Harry Potter. She didn't look up, refusing to look at Draco. She knew he had a valid point. Hell, she probably believed him. But Hermione Granger always had to be right. Then, something very unexpected happened. Hermione burst into tears. Her sobs were loud and shook her whole body. Her eye make up streamed black down her face. Draco looked around uncomfortably. "Sorry..." Hermione choked through her tears. This was odd.

Draco extended his arm and offered her a supportive pat on her shoulder. "There, there," He said. He wasn't sure what to do when to comfort someone. He'd never really had much experience with being sympathetic. He lead Hermione into the living room and sat her down on the sofa. "Would you like... like some tea?"

Hermione nodded and Draco shuffled into the kitchen, pulling a ceramic, white mug down from the top shelf of his cabinet. This was bizarre. He knew women could be hormonal and it crossed his mind that Hermione could be having... women's troubles... but the thought went quicker than it arrived. It made Draco feel very uncomfortable. After the kettle had boiled, Draco quickly made the tea and bought it to Hermione. She accepted it gratefully and began to take slow, conservative sips. And then, Draco's worst fear was realised. She began to talk about her problems._  
_

* * *

"You just need to move on," Draco slurred. So, he'd had a lot of vodka. As had Hermione. Draco cracked it out about an hour ago in the hope that it would make listening to Hermione's problems a little easier, "And you know what they say. To get over someone you need to get _under _someone."

"What are you suggesting?" Hermione giggled.

"You need to fuck someone, Hermione. Don't worry, I'll find you someone. We'll go tomorrow," Draco yawned. It was late. "You can stay in my spare room tonight if you want?" He was starting to feel a bit sick and tired and he imagined that Hermione felt the same.

"In your spare room?" Hermione hiccuped.

"Yeah, it's a big place. Y'know..." Draco trailed off for no reason. He was gesturing wildly to nothing but empty space. He wasn't sure why.

"I was kind of hoping it wouldn't have to be your _spare _room," Hermione stumbled up from the sofa and fell on Draco. Her legs sat either side of his lap when she went in for the kiss. It was sloppy because of her intoxicated state but Draco went with it, his sudden arousal shocking him. Hermione's fumbling hands struggled with the buttons on her shirt but she managed to get it open, revealing a plain, white bra. Draco laughed to himself. A perfect representative of her personality. Draco pulled his shirt off and roughly pushed Hermione onto the sofa so she was lying on her back. He climbed on top of her and started kissing her again. She kissed him back, hard and passionately. Hermione took her shirt fully off and went to undo her bra before Draco stopped in his tracks.

"This is wrong," He said, getting up. To be honest, Draco wasn't thinking too much about Ron or the fact they were intoxicated. He was thinking about his insomnia.

Hermione bit her lip as she watched him. "No..." She slurred, "It's hot."

"We're drunk and you're still legally married," Draco said, firmer this time. Hermione pulled herself up and tried to grab him by the waist but he stepped backwards, making her grope thin air, "I'll show you to your room, Hermione."

Hermione realised nothing was going to happen and pulled her shirt back on, wrapping it around her so her bra was no longer visible to Draco. "Fine."

Later that night, Draco lay in bed. He'd seen a side to Granger he'd never seen before. A wild side. An _attractive _side. Draco wasn't going to lie, he really did enjoy their short, fast-paced make out session. Draco tossed and turned that night. Even though he couldn't hear a sound just knowing that Hermione was in his house was enough to keep him up. His insomnia wasn't improving like he'd thought. It was getting worse. When he was with Regina he could at least sometimes sleep with her in the same bed. Now, even with the thought of someone in his house was enough to keep him wide awake. He'd need a hell of a lot of coffee in the morning. And probably some paracetamol.

At 6am, Draco finally fell into a light sleep. He dreamt vividly about Hermione and was jolted awake an hour later, shaking. He couldn't be attracted to Hermione. Hermione Granger was dorky, annoying and friends with Harry Potter. They had nothing in common. They didn't even like each other. He couldn't be attracted to her. He just couldn't. She once punched him in the face. She's a _mudblood._

Draco pulled himself out of bed and plodded into the kitchen. He make a pot of coffee and poured himself a steaming mug of it. He sat at his kitchen table mulling over the Daily Prophet. There was an article about Weasley's sister, the one that married Potter. Apparently she was some big quidditch star now. Draco didn't really follow sports. He used to play at school but he only really wanted to be seeker to annoy Potter. In fact, the only reason he really did anything at school was to annoy Potter or because he was scared and Voldemort or his father forced him to. And even then he sometimes didn't do it.

Half an hour later, Hermione sheepishly walked into the kitchen. "Good morning."

"There's coffee in the pot," Draco said, not even looking up.

"Okay," Hermione poured some and sat opposite Draco at the table. Again, he didn't even look up, "Um, look. Draco. I think we need to talk... A-about last night."

"We were drunk. What's to talk about?" Draco was acting way more casual than he felt.

"Oh um... Well I guess but... I just don't think we should tell Ron..." Hermione said quietly.

"Well, obviously not. I'd rather not get crucioed. Look, we didn't even have sex. So it doesn't even count." Did Draco really feel this? Nope. Was he just trying to make things easier? Hell yes.

"Oh... Well I guess but I mean... It did get pretty heated..." Hermione obviously felt really guilty about it. She was quiet, sheepish and withdrawn.

"Well... I didn't feel anything," Draco snapped and looked back down at his paper.

"I felt that you felt something..." Hermione muttered under her breath.

"Excuse me?" Draco looked back up at her, glaring, "You felt I felt something? What is that? Your woman's intuition, I suppose," Draco snorted.

"No... I physically felt your di-" Hermione stopped herself when she saw the odd shade of purple Draco was turning. He was seething.

"Get. Out." Draco snapped, "Get the _hell _out of my house."

"Fine," Hermione said, standing up. As she reached the door, she shouted back, "Sorry I gave you such a big-"

"GET OUT!" Draco screamed and he heard a laugh and the door shut heavily.

Why was Draco so angry? He was angry because it was true.

**A/N: Please follow, favourite and review if you want to see more! :) **


	4. In Which Draco Gets Rejected

**A/N: Hi guys. Sorry for the lack of updates. Obviously, my exams come first and I've just got a new laptop so transferring things over has been a huge pain and stuff... And I'm not going to lie, Netflix has been a distraction but I'm here now, posting a new chapter at last. And it's half term so I have slightly more time to write so here goes nothing.**

* * *

Draco was still trying to block out all thoughts of Hermione. Even after a whole week of not seeing her and also sleeping with two other witches, Hermione still burned into the back of his mind, quickening his pace when he thought about her, making his pupils dilate. Draco was telling himself it was just lust, a passionate desire to sleep with Hermione but he knew this was different. Pushing the thoughts of crushes and love aside, Draco concentrated on the job at hand... Trying to bag this woman he'd seen in The Leaky Cauldron.

After his so-called brawl with Weasley, Draco hadn't been in The Leaky Cauldron nearly as much as he'd like. People gave him looks when he was in there. And not the nice kind of looks he gave the attractive women that walked by him. The nasty kind of look. If Voldemort was a facial expression, the looks they gave him had the Dark Lord written all over them. Draco was used to these looks - his father was not a nice man and clearing his own name hadn't been easy. Especially when you personally were embroiled in dark magic and tangled up with the lives of death eaters. But, over time, people had forgotten about the deeds Draco did and started to accept him as a member of society again.

Cautiously, Draco picked his way through the crowded bar. By the door, he'd seen a girl with platinum blonde hair and silvery skin that he just knew was the one for him. She had a short, purple skirt on, a light blue top and when she bent over a tattoo of a butterfly was visible on her lower back. _A tramp stamp. _As soon as he'd seen this, Draco knew that this girl wouldn't be a difficult target and sleeping with her was just what he needed to liven up his Friday night. He caught up to the girl and tapped her on the shoulder. "Excuse me." Draco purred, "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

The girl turned around and looked Draco up and down. She scoffed. "I actually didn't fall from heaven. But did you? Because I heard that's what happened to Satan."

"Woah, excuse me. You don't know me. Why the sudden assumption that I am a physical embodiment of the devil himself?" Draco was faintly amused.

"I know _of _you, Draco Malfoy," The girl spat. Draco squinted. Did he know her? Her features were delicate and her skin was pale. Her blonde hair fell in ringlets and her eyes were a piercing green, "I know you sleep with girls and never call them. But I also know you have a softer side. I know you've been in love."

"And how would you possibly know all this. Have we even met?" Draco snapped. He was getting increasingly more angry. But before the girl could even utter the word 'briefly' which she was about to, Draco froze.

"Hello, Draco. Although, I hear you're not using that name any more. Ron now, isn't it?" Regina stepped into the dim light from the shadows in which she was lurking. She looked good. She wore a slinky midnight blue dress and her hair was tied up in a bun on the top of her head. When she blinked, Draco recognised that mascara anywhere. It was always so thick and elegant, making her lashes look ten times the size they were. Draco couldn't even speak. Shocked and confused, he watched angrily as the tramp stamp girl's face changed and contorted into laughter. "Well, I made you speechless. Impressive, since I recall, you're quite a gobby little man, Draco."

"R-Regina?" Draco choked, "How... Why... Did you plan this?"

"Of course I planned it. I've been watching your actions for a while now, Draco. I'd heard rumours you were in decline. I guess they were true. We need to talk." Regina said, firmly.

"Sounds like someone's not over me..." Draco mumbled to himself but Regina heard and grabbed Draco forcefully by the arm, pulling him into a back room of The Leaky Cauldron.

"Get over yourself; I'm engaged," Regina held up her hand to show Draco the huge diamond on her ring finger.

"Alright, calm down. Is this important, Gin? Because you know, I have places to go..."

"And STIs to catch? Draco, look, you are a wonderful guy. Or, used to be. You are funny, a good cook and an excellent lover. You're smart and handsome. Why are you doing this? Why not settle down and find a nice girl... or guy. We never established why we broke up, just that we were. I loved you. And I'm sure someone else could. You think your mindless shagging isn't hurting anyone. It is. It's hurting the girls you sleep with and it's hurting you. I'm here to save you. Give you that reality check you need to go out there and get someone worthy of you. You're not a kid anymore." Regina looked concerned for Draco. She wanted him to find the happiness she had found with her fiancé.

Draco sighed; "I like a girl, Regina. But I was a dick to her. Plus, I... I don't think I can be in a committed relationship... I-It's not going to work out. I struggle."

"You were fine with me, and you'll be fine again. Apologise to this girl and ask her out," Regina stepped forward and plunged her hands into Draco's back pockets and pulled him in for a long, passionate kiss. He kissed her back and then she pulled away, looking dishevelled. "To remember me by." And, with that, she turned on her heels and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Draco shrank to the floor and began to cry softly to himself. He ruined it with Regina. He could have just told her the truth but instead he had let her slip away, just like that. And nobody could kiss like that. Not even Hermione Granger.

* * *

Later that evening, Draco found himself on the doorstep of Hermione Granger's London town house. He had no idea what he was doing here, or even what he was going to say. He just knew he had to say something. He took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. Its shrill sound rang in Draco's ears and less than a minute later, Hermione opened the door. She was dressed up. Her lips were painted red to match the dress she had on.

"Hey, Hermione. Look, um. I'm really sorry about the other night. I was a total jerk and yelling at you was not cool... Not cool at all. In honesty, you did arouse me and I hope that, you know, I aroused you sufficiently as well... I mean, I arouse most girls... Well, not that you are like most girls and I mean that in the best possible way but... I am sorry. Um, so let me make it up to you. We could get coffee sometime? It doesn't have to be tonight but..." Draco rambled.

"Sorry, are you asking me out?" Hermione was shocked; she took a step backwards and looked Draco up and down.

"Well... I mean... Not if you don't want to... But yes? I... I don't-" Draco garbled. He'd never felt this exposed around a woman before, not even when he was fully naked. But right now he felt more naked than ever. Maybe it was down to the fact that he had over thought every little detail about that night. Or maybe he just simply liked Hermione. He couldn't decide.

"Draco... I... Oh, this is awkward. But I'm kind of on a date right now..." Hermione said, cringing, "And I really like him... In fact... We were about to... Ahem, 'go upstairs'... We can still go for coffee though. As unlikely friends? We can meet on Tuesday during our lunch break?"

Draco had never felt more stupid. Here he was, putting himself fully out there and asking Hermione Granger of all people out on a date and he'd been rejected. Because _she _was seeing someone else. He felt his cheeks burn. He felt his eyes prickle. He had never felt more out of place or alone.

"Um no... No, it's uh... fine," Draco's tongue got awkwardly caught around all his words, not letting them out. If ever there was a time for a smart, sarcastic, witty reply this was it but he couldn't manage to get his words out. He crashed and burned right there on her doorstep.

"No, Draco, really... It's not fine, I'm sorry. Coffee on Tuesday. I'll meet you in Coffee #1 near the Ministry at one thirty!" Hermione was guilty, Draco could see that. And this was just a pity date.

Draco heard a male voice calling Hermione inside and she said her goodbyes and shut the door, leaving Draco alone on the pavement and alone with his thoughts. He trailed home; his feet heavy and his mood even heavier. He felt like crying but that would be silly. Why cry over someone you never had? Draco sighed as he turned the key in the lock of his front door and stooped into the living room. To his surprise, Draco found that he was not alone in his living room. Regina sat on the sofa, illuminated by the moonlight that streamed through the window.

"Regina?"

"Did it work out? With your girl?" Regina asked, quietly.

"No... It, uh-" Draco said, but he was cut off. Regina dropped her dress, standing before Draco in nothing but pale blue underwear.

Regina pulled Draco in for a kiss. His hands found her waist. She pulled away and locked stares with him: "How about something else to remember me by?"

**A/N: Sorry, I am aware it's short but I wanted to finish it there and leave you all with the suspense. I'll try and update when I can, I promise. I love reading your reviews so please keep reviewing... I love it :) Thanks for all the wonderful support so far. I didn't expect to get 1 follow let alone 25! Love always x **


End file.
